Love, Lost and forgotten
by live-life-to-the-fullest
Summary: Darien broke up with her while she is pregnant. What can Serena do? Set during the breakup season. Black Moon saga… IGNORE THE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. News and heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon nor do I own any of the words azurath metrione zenthose, and I do not own the lotus words nor do I own the characters of yu-gi-oh.

Summary: Darien broke up with her. Her friends are losing faith in her. Her family ignores her. What can Serena do? Set during the breakup season. (Black Moon saga…)

Serena ran down the street. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and she had woken up early and went to the doctor to hear some shocking, but wonderful news.

**Flashback- one month ago**

Serena and Darien were watching a scary movie when all of a sudden Serena felt something crawling on her back, which in turn she screamed and slapped it away. Darien laughed, his practical joke had worked. Serena was so worked up in the movie that she didn't notice Darien's hand creeping towards her like a spider until it was too late.

"Darien, you baka, that wasn't funny!" Serena shouted at Darien as he started cracking up.

"You're right. That wasn't funny." Darien said once he got control of himself.

"That was CLASSIC!" He shouted and continued laughing, clutching his sides. Serena, however, didn't find it funny and scooted away from him on the couch so that they were on opposite sides of the couch and started pouting. Darien noticed this and stopped laughing and scooted over to her. She, still angry, stood up and went to the balcony.

"Serena I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I forgot you get scared easily. Please come back and let's finish the movie?" She just stood there for several minutes until she felt warm arms encircle her waist. She felt him kiss her neck and then he whispered in her ear, "Or, we could forget the movie and go into my room." And that's exactly what they did.

**End flashback**

Serena turned the corner, smiling at the memory, when she bumped, more like rammed, into none other than…

"Darien!" She said, gleefully. He merely looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and pushed her away. He then kept walking.

"Darien, what's wrong?" She asked, curious at his new behavior. He never acted like this.

"Nothing is wrong. Just whatever you have to say, say it." He said, still with his back to her.

"Ummm, ok… Well, I woke up early this morning, I know hard to believe for a meatball head like me to wake up early on a Saturday, but I did, and I went to the doctor, and well, I'm pregnant. Isn't that wonderful? We're gonna have a baby!" She exclaimed.

"Get an abortion. I don't want it. And I don't want you." Was his response, and he walked away, leaving Serena standing there in awe. Tears began to fill her eyes, and she began crying and ran to the arcade.

Andrew's POV…

I was cleaning the counters when all of a sudden I heard the bell ring and a door slam. I looked up to help the customer when I was greeted by a young girl's face full of tears and looking really upset.

"Serena!" I said surprised. I had never seen her upset like this in all the time that I've known her.

"ANDY! IT'S HORRIBLE!" She wailed when she noticed me.

Darien's POV…

I did it. I broke up with her. More than that, I broke her heart. She was pregnant with my child, and she came to tell me and I told her to get rid of it. I felt like killing myself so much just then. I felt sick, sick of myself. How could I do that to her? Tell her to get rid of my child? I know it was to protect her. But why did it have to hurt her so much in order to protect her? It was then that I realized my mistake. The enemy! How could I have been so stupid? The enemy must have been giving me these dreams to break us up! I haven't been protecting her; I've only been hurting her! It's exactly the kind of thing that the enemy would do! How could I have been so stupid! I ran as fast as I could towards the arcade, knowing that she would be there. I entered the arcade as quietly as I could, just in time to hear her say to Andrew "ANDY! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

Serena's POV…

I ran into the arcade and when I heard Andrew call my name, I shouted "ANDY! IT'S HORRIBLE!" He quickly came around the counter that he had been obviously cleaning again. (Why is he always cleaning that blasted counter when it doesn't need to be cleaned? I'll give him something to clean! Me: looks evilly at counter while Andrew stands protectively in front of it…)

"It's Darien!" I said, a little quieter when I noticed the people in the arcade staring at me with worried looks. He quickly led me to one of the booths and turned to the other people in the arcade.

"This is none of your business." He stated simply and calmly. Everyone quickly returned to their video games, but they were obviously trying to eavesdrop. I didn't care though.

"Andy!" I said, tears streaming down my face. I didn't notice Darien run around the video games and come and sit behind us to hear everything, and Andrew obviously didn't either.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon nor do I own any of the words azurath metrione zenthose, and I do not own the lotus words nor do I own the characters of yu-gi-oh.

"So Serena, what happened? Did you and Darien get into a fight or something?" Andrew asked, concern filling his voice. Whatever Darien did, it must've been really bad to get Serena _this_ upset. Serena sniffed and tears continued to stream down her face. But she still answered.

"Well, this morning I woke up early and went to the doctor's." She started and then paused.

"And?" Andrew said patiently.

"I found out that I was p-p-p-p-pregnant with Darien's kid. And so after I got outta the doctor's, I ran to find Darien, and when I found him, he seemed upset about something but he told me to tell him whatever it was that I had to say so I told him and he said, he said," And Serena just began to break down and cry. She was hitting the table with her head. A small puddle was beginning to form on the table from her tears. Andrew quickly grabbed her head and held her close so that she would hit her head against his chest instead so that she wouldn't get a concussion. Darien merely sat behind them, full of regret and sorrow. How could he do this to her? After about ten minutes of Serena crying she finally calmed down enough to speak.

"What did he say Serena?" Andrew asked.

"He said to get rid of it 'cause he didn't want it and he didn't want me." She said and began to cry again. Everyone in the arcade exchanged looks and made a mad dash for the door. Andrew, however, exploded just as the people in the arcade expected.

"HE SAID WHAT? HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE? HOW? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT SO THAT HE NEVER LAYS A FINGER ON YOU AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE I PUNCH HIS FACE IN SO MUCH HE WILL WISH THAT HE'S DEAD! I SWEAR, EVEN THOUGH HE'S MY FRIEND, I'LL KILL HIM!" Andrew began to go on a rampage of all the different ways that he would kill Darien. From strangling to stabbing, from stabbing to torture, and so on. He finally stopped when Serena put her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. He looked at her quizzically and she spoke words that would haunt Darien for years to come.

"No, Andy. I don't want him to be harmed. Andy, you know that I am sailor moon; you know that he is tuxedo mask. You know the world will need him when I am gone."

"What do you mean when you're gone?" Andrew asked, completely forgetting his anger and growing curious.

"I mean exactly what I say. I'm leaving Tokyo. I'm leaving Japan. Forever. I'll e-mail you when I get settled in. Bye Andy." She said, and she got up and walked out of the arcade, never to return. Darien quickly recovered from what she said as realization sunk in and he ran after her, leaving Andrew to wonder how long Darien had been there. When he reached the outside of the arcade, he noticed Serena running in the opposite direction of her house and the airport. It seemed she was running straight for… The Tokyo bay! He ran after her. When they reached the Tokyo bay he hid behind an out house, almost overwhelmed by the smell, he covered his nose and mouth to try to stop from breathing in the disgusting odor. Serena merely stood on the bridge, about five feet away from the outhouse. The wind was blowing towards her, so she couldn't smell the stench the outhouse was making. She wouldn't have smelled it anyways; she was so wrapped up in her thoughts.

**Flashback**

Serena was running away from the police. She was disguised as sailor moon and at that time the police were trying to get an interview with her. She ran to the Tokyo bay, where she quickly went into the water. She went as deep as she could, now swimming in the water. The water was very deep, so deep that she couldn't feel the bottom. She heard the police cars coming and went under water. She opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings. The water was much deeper than she thought, over one hundred feet deep with a light shining at the bottom. She was curious so she went up and got another breath of air just as the police saw her. She went back under the water and swam towards the light. When she reached the light she fell through some kind of barrier. She looked around her surroundings and realized that she was no longer underwater but in a place that looked like a kingdom.

"Hello, Princess Serenity." A voice said from nearby. Sailor moon quickly looked towards the source of the voice and found a young boy, no older than twelve, with a golden horn on his head much like a unicorn. He was wearing all white, with a design on the front of his shirt.

"Who are you and where am I and how do you know who I am?" She asked confused.

"I am Helios, you are in the kingdom of Elysion and I know who you are because I am a servant of your love, Prince Endymion. He has not been to Elysion since the destruction of the moon kingdom, but we await his return. However, until then, we serve you." He replied calmly.

**End flashback**

She had never really had a reason to call upon Helios for his help, but now that was about to change. She gathered up her courage, and called upon the high priest of Elysion.

"Helios, servant of Prince Endymion, current follower of princess serenity, come forth and help me!"


	3. NEW POWERS, LOST LOVE

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon nor do I own any of the words azurath metrione zenthose, and I do not own the lotus words nor do I own the characters of yu-gi-oh.

A bright light appeared in the water and a unicorn emerged from under the water. Darien's eyes were so wide; they looked like midnight blue saucers. The unicorn then flew up into the sky and back down, landing next to Serena. The unicorn transformed himself into his human form, which was a young boy, no older than twelve. (blah blah blah you get the idea I've already told you what he looks like so I'm not gonna explain it again.) Serena curtsied to Helios and he bowed back.

"Helios, I want you to take me to another country. Somewhere where things aren't very expensive, but where the country isn't poor either. Somewhere that has a ruling government body that doesn't discriminate where women have equal rights to men. Somewhere I can start over. Understand?" She asked, so quietly Darien could barely hear her.

"Yes, your highness." Helios replied, and with that he transformed into his unicorn form, and Serena got on his back. It was then that Darien jumped out of his hiding place and yelled, "Serena! STOP!" Serena looked back with shock on her face. She did not expect Darien to be there. She quickly told Helios to go and they flew out into the sky, leaving Darien there to drop to his knees and cry.

"Princess, do you think it was the right decision to leave him?" Helios asked as they flew to only he knew where. It was for the best. He doesn't love me anymore. Just then a ringing filled the air.

"Oh no." Serena said as she opened her communicator.

"Moon here." Serena said.

"Serena! WE NEED SAILOR MOON NOW AT THE PARK! HURRY! WE TRIED TO BEAT IT ON OUR OWN, BUT IT'S TOO STRONG! WE'LL DIE IF THIS GOES ON ANY LONGER!" Mars cried out over the speaker.

"Well, Helios let's go. We'll leave right after the battle. In the mean time, moon crystal power make up!" Serena and Helios were surrounded by pink ribbons and where Helios and Serena were, there was sailor moon and a unicorn with beautiful armor on him. The armor was harder than steel and was pure white with gold designs on it. He had on a mask of armor that covered all of his face except his eyes, horn, nose, and mouth. They were engulfed by a bright golden light and were immediately transferred to the park. They looked down at the scene before them. The sailor scouts were all badly injured and were sitting on the ground, completely vulnerable to the monsters that were attacking. Tuxedo mask was attacking the monsters in a blind rampage, for he was still upset at losing sailor moon. Above the fight, just below sailor moon and Helios, there was a man, wearing all white with a vine-like design on the front of his shirt. He had white-blond hair, and looked to be in his twenties.

"SAILOR SCOUTS! UP HERE!" Sailor Moon shouted. The man turned around and stared in awe at sailor moon, looking directly at her eyes. She, however, ignored him and continued to talk to the sailor scouts.

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask! This will be the last time that I help you in battle in a very long time, maybe the last time ever, so listen closely." The monsters stopped attacking and so did tuxedo mask and they all (including the sailor scouts) looked up to see Serena on Helios. Helios flew lower to the ground so that Serena was the same altitude as the man. Serena then transformed into princess serenity, stunning the man even more.

"Princess of Mercury, Princess of Mars, Princess of Jupiter, Princess of Venus, Prince of Earth, open your hearts to me and you will be healed." She said. They followed her instruction and they were instantly healed of all their wounds.

"Azurath metrione zenthose!" Princess serenity said, and as she said those words, the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask were encased in negative energy and transported so that they were eye level with Serena.

"Princesses of your respective planets, prince of earth, open your hearts, souls, minds, and bodies to me and you shall receive new powers." She instructed. They did so and in front of each of the sailor scouts a new transformation stick appeared. The sailor scouts grasped their stick and transformed.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Where once stood sailor mercury, stood super sailor mercury wearing a sailor fuku with a white skirt that faded into blue at the hem. Sailor Mars, sailor Jupiter, and sailor Venus, now super sailor mars, super sailor Jupiter, and super sailor Venus had similar outfits but theirs had the colors of their planets. They also had large angel type wings, each the color of their respective planets. Next, in front of tuxedo mask a beautiful golden rose appeared. He grasped it and transformed into super tuxedo mask. He wore a lavender tuxedo with a white mask. He also had wings, which were as black as his hair. He looked exactly like his future self, except without the purple hair. This astounded the other man even more.

"Now super sailor scouts and super tuxedo mask, destroy the monsters with your new found powers, and never forget me. I hope that you will live happy lives without me, but always know this, that me, your princess, princess serenity, will always be safe and will always be thinking of you, her loyal court. Maybe I'll return someday after I have my child. To answer the question that statement just brought up, yes, I am pregnant with prince Endymion's child. Even though he doesn't want anything to do with me." And with that said, Serena and Helios were once again engulfed in golden light, and were transported to the Tokyo bay. (They didn't go all the way to their destination because they can't transport that far yet…)


End file.
